In the Past?
by I-LuV-BeIn'-SaDiStIc
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians were sent 400 years into the past. He was turned into a 'she' while his guardians were in 5 year old's bodies. Also... They got lost in the forests of Italy hundreds of years ago...Great...Just Great... Re-EDITED VER. of 'Problems'
1. Chapter 1: Into the PAST, People!

**Minna! Please spare me! This is the edited ver. Of my first fic… And…. Yes, I'm the stupidest person in the whole world…..**

**Reborn: Glad you know that. –polishing his gun-**

**Shut up! Because~…I forgot the disclaimer! –cue the 'Scream' painting-**

**Reborn: Then say it. The story is taking forever to start. –cocks gun-**

**Alrighty then~! KHR doesn't belong to me! If it does…. -smirks-.**

* * *

><p>'Wh-Where am I?' Tsuna looked around him. He was in a forest, a thick forest. Tsuna stood up and looked around with his eyes filled with different emotions; curiosity, fear, worry, disbelief, etc.<p>

'What? I'm not scared! I'm already the world's biggest Mafia family's boss for goodness' sake!'

**Yeah, right. Shut up and take a goooood look at your body. No, wait, check your hair first.**

'Okay…' Tsuna patted the top of his head. 'It's still spiky…so what?'

**Drag your hand down**.

Tsuna dragged his hand down to the back of his neck. Hair. Down some more. Still hair. Waist…. More hair and her jacket. 'What it the name of-! What the hell did you do to me!'

**Teeheeheehee. Touch your chest~…**

Tsuna did so. Nut he never expected to feel soft, squishy, sumthin's. 'Whadda fu-'

**Watch it! Pfff…. Kufufu..KUHAHA- Ahem, okay. Speak.**

'Do I really look like a dog to you?'

**No, but an ukelicious cat.**

"Say whut?"….. "What happened to my deep, authorative, suave and cool voice? It's high and….girly.."

**Because you ARE a girl.**

"Again, SAY. WHAT?"

**Reborn: Okay, that's it. Aho-Shizuka, get your ass out of this story.**

**But!**

**Reborn: NOW.**

**Okay, fine. Bye~, Tsu-CHAN~!**

Tsuna growled lowly, but still a little high because of her damned new larynx. 'Grr…. Fine…Inhale, exhale…. The stupid excuse of author just said that I AM a girl…'

'Let's see if that's true….Higher voice…. Long hair…. What the? Wider hips?...' Tsuna undid his pants and decided to take a peek inside his boxers. He closed his eyes shut, 'I cannot believe I'm doing this. I've become a pervert.'

Tsuna opened his eyes and yelled the crap out of the whole forest, "ARRGGHHHH! WHERE IN THE NAME OF MY GODFORSAKEN HERBAL TEA IS IT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile~<strong>

Giotto, the current boss of the young vigilante-turned-mafia family, which is the Vongola, was currently suicidal.

He took a paper from a new stack and read the contents, 'Bla, bla, bla…. Half of a town destroyed by mist and cloud….bla, bla, bl-….wait, WHAT?'

Giotto swapped his suicidal thought to a murderous one. "DAE-"

"ARRGGHHHH! WHERE IN THE NAME OF MY GODFORSAKEN HERBAL TEA IS IT?" a high, feminine voice yelled.

BANG! CRASH!

"What herbal tea?" Asari asked after G. kicked the office's large double doors down.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, PRIMO?" G. shouted.

"G., please don't shout and WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO YELLED ABOUT A GODFORSAKEN HERBAL TEA!" Giotto yelled back.

"Maa, maa, minna. Why don't we just find the source of the feminine yell. For all I know, a young lady could be in trouble," Asari said calmly.

"You know what? Let's just do that, okay? Call the other present Guardians." Giotto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You!" G. cocked his gun threateningly at a nearby butler. "Either you call the other fucking present Guardians here so goddamn fast or we play a little game of Russian Roulette."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

The other present Guardians, which were Knuckles, Lampo, and Daemon arrived at the doorstep of the office faster that you could yell 'IMMA COUCH POTATO!'

"Geez, you better have a good reason on why Ore-sama has to come here very fast."

"Nufufufu~, yes. We need a good reason, Primo. And what was that yell earlier?"

"Yeah, someone could be in trouble to the extreme."

"That's what we're here for, dopes. Everyone got their weapons?" G. asked.

"Consider that extremely done."

"Come on, it seems to be from that side of the forest." Asari pointed an index finger over to a part of the forest where birds where flying out of.

"Okay, minna. Let's go." Giotto said, already in Hyper Dying Will Mode. And so the group took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile~ again~<strong>

"Shiiiiiiit, I AM a girl. Fuck that author." **(Hey! I'm right here ya know! ::: Reborn: Why are you here again?)**

"Okay, what to do….what to do… Don't panic… inhale, exhale… wha-"

"Juudaime, is that you?" an awfully familiar voice, but squeaky, knocked her out of her ranting.

"Haha! Where's Tsuna?" another voice, still squeaky but cheery now.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto?"

Suddenly, a flash of silver and black was revealed from the nearby bush. Two kids, not older than six, stumbled out of the said place.

"Juudaime, it is yo-"

"Haha, what's wrong Gokudera?"

The shrunken rain finally took a look at Tsuna's face. Eyes almost bulged out of it's sockets and jaw is currently resting on the grass.

"Tsuna, why are you so big?" Yamamoto tilted his head to the side

"Y-Yamamoto….. It's because you're so small…."

"J-Juudaime? Y-You….H-Hair…G-Girl….H-Him…" Gokudera spat out, not finding the right words to make a sentence.

"Look, it's a little hard to explain but the damned excuse of an author turned me into this." **(Ouch. ::: Reborn: Why the hell are you here again?)**

"Haha, you mean…"

"SAY WHAT? THAT SADISTIC LITTLE BRAT**(Thank you~. ::: Reborn: Get out.)** SQUEEZED US INTO THESE LITTLE BODIES, TOO!" Gokudera blurted.

"Why that little….." Tsuna let out a very dark menacing aura and glared at the poor, poor trees. Because to HER, looks CAN **KILL**.

But miraculously, the trees are not dead… yet.

"WAAAAH!" a wail snapped them out of their thoughts. It was also a very annoying wail.

"Could that be…?"

"Yes, Juudaime. It's the stupid cow."

"Haha! Don't be so mean to the kid, Gokudera."

"AH! IT'S TSUNA-NII WITH HIS HAIR LONG, YAKYUU-BAKA AND AHO-DERA!"

"What was that, child of stupidity?" Gokudera cracked his now little knuckles threateningly.

"Tsuna-nii! WAHH! Aho-dera is mean to me again!"

'Please, oh please, oh please just shut up for a minute!' Tsuna ran a hand through her hair.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, calm down! Haha!" Yamamoto grab a hold of the said silverette's elbows.

"Let go of me, yakyuu-baka! I need to teach that aho-shi a lesson! If you don't let me go, I'm giving you a lesson, too!" threatened Gokudera.

Suddenly, Tsuna stiffened. But this didn't go unnoticed by her shrunk Guardians, even with one wailing his snot out.

"Juudaime?/Tsuna?/*sniff*"

"I got a feeling that someone is using sky flames with the same purity-level as mine…"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! Sorry I shortened it! I was kinda busy with other things, you see. So...yeah, sure, whaddever. Review?<br>**

**I'm sorry I shortened it! I'm kinda busy, you see. So…. Yeah, sure, whaddever. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2:Lil' Eyepatch Girl Said WHUT!

**Okies! Second chappie is here! BTW, I meant to make Tsuna OOC.**

_Previously…._

_Suddenly, Tsuna stiffened. But this didn't go unnoticed by her shrunk Guardians, even with one wailing his snot out._

_"Juudaime?/Tsuna?/*sniff*"_

_"I got a feeling that someone is using sky flames with the same purity-level as mine…"_

"What? What does that mean again?" Yamamoto asked out of curiousity.

Gokudera facepalmed. "Baka…"

"*hic* Why is Tsuna-nii's hair long?" Lambo asked out of the blue.

"Five words, Aho-shi. Damned. Excuse. Of. An. Author."

"Oh….. Wait.. What? Could G-Gokudera.. m-mean… h-her?" **(Oops, I think I just traumatized Lambo…. Wait, no Reborn? Lucky~!)**

"For once, you are right, Aho-shi."

"Haha! Why is Lambo shivering?" Yamamoto pointed a finger at the traumatized cow.

"Guys! Sky flame? Same purity-level?" Tsuna reminded them.

"Sorry, Juudaime! Sumimasen! *Bang* Sumimasen! *Bang*" Gokudera looked up at his boss not knowing that his forehead had a bruise. **(That has got to HURT)**

"Stop that, Gokudera," Tsuna said in a slightly commanding tone.

"Hai." Gokudera looked down on the ground with watery eyes.

"Maa, take it easy, Gokudera." Yamamoto grinned and patted the shrunk 24 year old.

"Hahahaha! Aho-dera is crying~!" mocked Lambo.

"You little… You are soooo gonna get it from me!" Gokudera threatened. "Also, I am NOT crying!"

'Seriously, after 10 years…' Tsuna mentally facepalmed. "Guys! FOCUS!"

Suddenly, rustling was heard from behind a tree.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed and took out his Shigure Kintoki. "Hey, look! My Shigure Kintoki shrunk! Haha!"

"Yeah, even my bombs and Flame Arrow did, too." Gokudera muttered, agreeing with the baseball fanatic.

The snot-covered cowchild just cowered in Tsuna's arms.

"EXTREEEEME!"

"Shut up. I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna winced at the loud and blood-curdling voices of the new arrivals. Gokudera gripped his ears. Yamamoto also gripped his ears but laughed it off, knowing who the new arrivals are. Lambo's eyes started to water.

"Oh? AHAHAHA! IT'S SAWADA AND THE OTHERS TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hn? Good. Herbivores as stress-relievers. I'll bite you to death."

"Hibari Kyoya. Don't you dare." Tsuna said threateningly.

"Hn. The omnivore is a girl now?" Hibari smirked.

"YEAH! AND WE'RE SHRUNK TO THE EXTREME!"

"Damned. Excuse. Of. An. Author. Now shut up, the pure sky flame is getting closer."

"Damn it! I forgot about that again!"

"Haha! Sorry, Tsuna!"

"*sniff*"

"TAKO-HEDO! YOU FORGOT ABOUT WHAT TO THE EXTREME?"

"Shut up, grass herbivore."

"Guys! Shh…" Tsuna was already in HDWM. Seeing this, her shrunken Guardians took a battle stance.

The next thing they saw, was a flash of blond.

**Meanwhile~**

The 1st Gen. was near the noisy spot on the forest.

Asari grinned, "What a ruckus in the forest!"

"Stop grinning like an idiot, flute-freak! For all I care, someone could've died there already!" G. glared at the Japanese man.

"Alaude still haven't returned, Daemon?" Giotto asked.

"Nope, not yet. Nufufufu~," the melon-man snickered.

"Good. Once this is over, you two are gonna get IT because of the town you nearly wiped off the face of the world."

"I pray for your survival, Deamon."

"For once, Ore-sama feels sorry for you both," Lampo shuddered and yawned the thought away.

"Don't be, Lampo," Giotto smirked a smirk that could make the whole world frozen.

"Good luck, melon-man," G. grinned. "And the skylark too."

**Somewhere~**

Alaude suddenly felt chills running down his spine. Said skylark, for the first time in fourteen years, sneezed.

'I'm turning into a weakling. I need stress-relievers, NOW.'

**Back to Primo~.**

Now they are really near the noisy destination.

Giotto twitched, 'Sky flames?'

As the group neared the said spot, they heard squeaky voices.

"Damn it! I forgot about that again!" a squeaky, at the same time grumpy voice cursed itself. A twinge of guilt was heard in the voice.

"Haha! Sorry, Tsuna!" a cheery voice, squeaky also, had a hint of guiltiness. Who's 'Tsuna', by the way?

"*sniff*" is this even important?

"TAKO-HEDO! YOU FORGOT ABOUT WHAT TO THE EXTREME?" Now, THIS is capable of making your ears bleed.

"Shut up, grass herbivore." Alaude doesn't have a son, does he?

"Guys! Shh…" a feminine, NOT squeaky voice hushed the group.

Giotto landed a few meters from the said group. Along with his Guardians.

They were surprised to see;

A silver-haired boy with bombs, an archery similar to G.'s with Storm flames, and circular pieces of glass with bones. Said boy also eerily resembles G..

An Asari-look-alike with a long sword covered in Rain flames. The five year old was also wielding the same irregular swords Asari has, only tinier.

A mini-skylark with Alaude's handcuffs.

A cow-like child with Lampo's shield, though it doesn't look like a frying pan.

A Knuckles-look-alike, only with white hair, with the said priest's Maximum Break.

But at the center of the spotlight was…. Vongola Primo's female counterpart, complete from looks to the Gauntlet.

But seeing the vigilante men, the group of Vongols Primo's female counterpart all had 'WTH?' looks on their faces.

3…

2…

…1

"Giotto has a sister?/G. has a son?/Asari has a son?/Lampo has a brother…or son?/Knuckles has a son?/Alaude has a son?" the 1st Gen. blurted out at the same time.

"Nufu~, how come I don't have a look-alike?" Daemon pouted.

Suddenly, mist was surrounding the whole place.

"Dammit! Stop that Daemon! Just because you don't have a look-alike, don't go fucking up the whole place!" G. yelled.

"Hn~? It's not me.." Daemon said.

"Kufufufufu~, did I and my dear Chrome-chan hear correct? Daemon?"

Two more chibis emerged from the mist. Both had pineapple hairstyles. One of them has heterochromic eyes, red and blue. One had a purple eye, the other one, if there is, ia covered by a black eyepatch. The girl looked too innocent to be with the eerie boy. But all eyes of the 1st Gen. are focused on the heterochromic boy.

Daemon was the first one to break the eerie silence, "Nufufufufu~, finally!"

The brunette that looks like Giotto spoke up with the sky flame on her forehead long gone. "Mukuro, Chrome!"

The 'Chrome' girl smiled cutely, "Bossu!"

Aah… she's the cutest stuff ever..

Daemon was cooing at his look-alike which made his male look-alike twitch.

Wait….. LITTLE GIRL WITH EYEPACTH SAID WHAAAAAT?

**Aaand done! Another chappie finished! Review pwease~! Also, I'm working on an Omake for this stowie. **


End file.
